Falling Slowly
by XxPhoenixFeathers7xX
Summary: Dani Simmons thought she'd pass through McKinley High without extreme drama, but can one boy change that? SamxOC
1. Back To McKinley

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Glee. I only own my OC Dani Simmons and the Simmons family. Hope you enjoy! ^_^ Set in season 2

* * *

><p><span>Dani's P.O.V<span>

Another year at McKinley, where did the summer go? A month spent vacationing in California at my Grandma's house, at least I got to see some of my old friends again…they've changed so much it's unreal, we used to have so much in common…does ten years really change a person? My family and I moved to Ohio ten years ago, my mom got a new job as a real-estate agent and well my dad's profession meant he moved round the country a lot, he's a racer. My brother Jon, who's five years older than me, moved back to California after he graduated college, he owns a surf shop…anyway back to the more boring and menial present.

The usual first day of term buzz filled the corridor as I sifted through the gathering crowds of babbling students until I reached my trusty locker. I quickly entered the combination and chucked in some things I really didn't need at that moment in time and picked up my lovely flowery print notebook, I flipped through it once checking the previous years notes before stashing it in my bag, and closing the locker shut. The bell rang signalling the five minutes until classes began, I checked my timetable to see I would be in Mr Schue's Spanish class first. I rounded a corner only to be knocked onto the floor, paper's flew around me in a kind of weird snowfall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as my backside came into contact with the hard, cold tiled floor. I looked up to see what or who I had walked into, there was no on there. Wait…what sent me to the floor then? I picked up one of the papers that had landed on my knee and examined it carefully, in the top corner under name was Sam Evans… "Hmmm…I'm definitely not named Sam Evans." I said to no one in particular before chucking the piece of paper onto the rest that had magically formed a pile on the floor…a ghost? No a hand was sweeping them up…well was until it stopped momentarily. I followed the hand, which lead to an arm clad in a purple sleeve, which belonged to a blond haired boy.

"That would me." he stated looking at me directly, before he began sweeping up the papers. I sat there bewildered.

"What?" I asked, he looked back at me before offering his hand to pull me back onto my feet.

"I'm Sam." he answered, until no I hadn't realised that he had one of the biggest mouths I had seen in my life, but in fairness he had one of the greatest smiles I had seen.

"Oh…I'm Dani Simmons." I greeted offering him a handshake, "I've never seen you here before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, my first day today." he said nodding, I remember my first day at McKinley, I tripped down some stairs and ended up in a detention with Finn. Finn was one of my first friends when I moved to Ohio ten years ago, and ever since we've been like best buds.

"Ah, sorry for bumping into you by the way." I apologised, he shook his head before pulling out his timetable, "I could show you round if you like."

"Sure, by any chance do you know where Mr Schuester's Spanish class is?" he asked, I smiled before pulling him down the corridor just a little bit further until we got to the class.

"Hola Dani!" Mr Schue greeted cheerfully.

"Hola Senor Schue." I said, before going to my seat next to Mercedes in the 3rd row, Sam and Mr Schue talked for a bit before he was directed to the seat next to Puck who was sat in front of me. Spanish class carried on as normal, chatting about holidays in Spanish etcetera. Mercedes started to ask me about Sam, I just shrugged and gave some random answers here and there at one answer she looked sceptically at me and I just shrugged it off as if it could have been true:

"Do you know where he's from?"

"Antarctica?"

After Spanish we had a free period which meant we had Glee club. Woo! Wonder what we would be doing today. Mercedes and I left Spanish with Kurt who excused himself as he needed to go to the bathroom. As we were just about to reach the choir room, the one person I was so not hoping to see at all this year appeared with his annoying little microphone and camera man…yeah you guessed it, stood in front of Mercedes and I was Jacob Ben Israel.

"Mercedes, Dani how do you react to the current poll on my blog?" he asked, I looked at Mercedes who was just shaking her head, what the hell was he chatting about. I really couldn't be bothered with him at this moment in time nor any other point in time.

"Whatever." I said shrugging before walking over to the choir room, Mercedes in toe with Jacob just rambling at us before the door slammed in his face. I flopped down into a chair behind Brittany and Artie next to Finn who was cuddling with Rachel…sometimes they're a bit over the top for me…just a bit. Kurt entered covered in a red slushie.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked, everyone looked at him concerned. Out of the whole Glee club Kurt was the one that was picked on the most…well that's what I thought anyway.

"I've been better." he said as he sat down next to us. Quinn and Santana entered both in their Cheerios outfits, but neither looked really happy to be in each other's company…another fight?

Mr Schue began Glee with some general announcements and then other general stuff that you know club ,meetings do before he go down to the nitty-gritty:

We needed new members.

Needless to say there was some outcries especially from Rachel…her and her competition.

"Anyway, anyone got some songs to share with us today?" Mr Schue, Finn nudged, which made me fall out of my seat.

"Ow!" I yelled, before standing up and glaring at Finn who just shrugged…is it shrugging day or something?

"Dani, the floor is all yours." Mr Schue said as he took a seat on the front row.

"Err…ok," I said as I walked down to the front…great. I randomly brought out some sheet music and passed it to the band before I stood in the middle of the floor in front of the board:

_Childhood living is easy to do  
>The things you wanted I bought them for you<br>Graceless lady, you know who I am,  
>You know I can't let you slide through my hands<em>

_Wild Horses,  
>Couldn't drag me away,<br>Wild, wild horses,  
>Couldn't drag me away...<em>

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
>Now you decided to show me the same<br>No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
>Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind<em>

_Wild Horses,  
>Couldn't drag me away,<br>Wild, wild horses,  
>Couldn't drag me away...<em>

_ I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
>I have my freedom but I don't have much time<br>Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
>Let's do some living after we die<em>

_Wild Horses,  
>Couldn't drag me away,<br>Wild, wild horses,  
>We'll ride them someday <em>

_Wild Horses,  
>Couldn't drag me away,<br>Wild, wild horses, _

I finished singing and everyone applauded.

"Well done Dani." Mr Schue congratulated, I sat back down, Mercedes and Kurt congratulated me more before the bell went again and we filed out of the classroom.

?P.O.V

Wow I never thought she could sing that well and look that beautiful...and be that down to Earth. Dani.

* * *

><p><span>Author's P.O.V<span>

Hi hope you enjoyed it and hope it doesn't sound too cliché or Mary-Sue esk. Anyway reviews would be lovely, criticism etc I'm fine, just want to know what you think anyway ask questions if you want I'll be happy to answer. Anyway ciao! ^_^


	2. One In A Million Dani Simmons

Disclaimer: You already know! Sorry for updating slowly and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>"So exactly how are we supposed to get new recruits?" I asked, as Kurt, Mercedes and I walked towards our next class, which was one of my favourites:<p>

English.

"We need to show everyone that Glee club is fun, but most of all we need to show them how cool it is." Mercedes answered, it was an answer to the question, but the only problem with it was that I couldn't think of any way of showing the school that Glee club was cool. Frankly we're the social rejects of the school, even with the head cheerleader and quarter-back in the club. No one was safe from a slushy facial.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I questioned, we entered the classroom taking our seats in the middle of the classroom. The guy who used to sit next to me transferred to another school at the end of last year, Mercedes and Kurt sat behind me.

"What's going to get people interested about Glee?" Kurt asked, with that tell-tale smile that meant he had a plan. I looked to Mercedes who didn't know either what he was getting at. I shrugged.

"I dunno, humour me." I answered, he sighed and looked at Mercedes who also shrugged.

"Where are nationals taking place?" he asked, Mercedes seemed to catch on at that point, I knew they were going to be held in…New York…of course! "Well I'm sure that will interest most people."

"But how do we get everyone to know, I don't think posters will get that across." I mused, Kurt shook his head. I glanced at him sceptically.

"Dani, Dani, Dani," he said shaking his head, "We've got voices and I've got the perfect song in mind."

"Oh…what song?" I asked, the lesson was about to start, and the seat next to me was still empty…maybe I'd get the desk all to myself this year, more space!

"Empire State Of Mind." he replied, I was about to say something when our teacher walked into the class demanding our attention. I swivelled round after Kurt murmured something about lunch, Sam was stood at the front of the class, being that it was his first day he'd be introduced to the class like any other newbie. After the general introductions Miss Henson, she directed Sam to the seat next to mine and then began the lesson. Today we were going to read Shakespeare's 'Romeo And Juliet', though I do like Shakespeare…well some of his work anyway, sometimes 'Romeo And Juliet' gets on my nerves…I don't know why really, I guess it's that it probably is the most known of his plays and that it depresses me to read about two people that were so in love that they died for each other when I'm quite single. Miss Henson explained what we would be studying over the next year and then gave us the task of discussing the play which was basically code for:

'I can't be bothered teaching, just look like you're doing something'

"Hi! Did you find your classes alright after Spanish?" I asked, turning to face Sam. In the corner of my eye I saw Mercedes and Kurt lean closer to Sam and I.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied, smiling that lovely smile. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us, I was ready just to get going to lunch, if he didn't want to talk, then I wouldn't push him. That was until I received kick in the shin from the two who sat behind me, which caused me to bang my knee on the desk.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my knee and foot.

"You alright?" Sam asked, slightly concerned, everyone looked at me as if I was the strangest thing in the room, before returning back to their gossip. I glared behind me for a second to catch Mercedes mouth the words:

Twenty questions

"Err, yeah thanks. Bit clumsy…do you want to play twenty questions to pass the time? Nothing extremely personal or dirty though." I suggested, he contemplated it or looked like he was contemplating the idea. Mercedes looked quite happy as did Kurt obviously they'd come up with the idea to learn more about Sam.

"Sure, but just to clarify I wouldn't have asked you anything extremely personal or dirty." he replied, I spotted Mercedes pick up a pen and jot something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Kurt who said definitely.

"That was more aimed at me," I said laughing, which made Sam chuckle. "I'll start, keep count. Hmm, let's start with…what's your favourite colour?"

"It would have to be red." he replied.

"2. Favourite sport?"

"Football"

"3. Are you going to try out for the team?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…4. favourite food?"

"Pizza."

"5. Favourite singer."

"Hmmm… I quite like the Beibester."

Wait Justin Beiber…he didn't look like the type of guy to like…Justin Beiber.

"Ok…6. Favourite TV show?"

"I'd go with Family Guy."

I love Family Guy too!

"7. Brothers or sisters?"

"I've got a younger brother called Stevie and a younger sister called Stacey."

"8. Dream vacation?"

"Trip to the Maldives"

"9. Comic book fan?"

"Definitely." he answered with a cheeky smile. Really? Wonder if he likes Superman?

"Really…interesting…10. What's your favourite comic book?" I questioned.

"That's such a hard question!" he replied, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb, "It's between X-Men, Superman, The Green Lantern and Captain America."

"Awesome!" I said, he smiled again.

"You think so?" he asked, I nodded which made his smile grow, he looked like a little boy at Christmas.

"11. Favourite film?"

"Avatar of course."

"12. Si nga plltxe na'vi?"

"Srane oe si plltxe na'vi Dani!" he replied, I couldn't believe I had found a boy, a gorgeous boy who was such a nerd. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mercedes and Kurt shake their heads at our antics.

"13. Least favourite singer?"

"Got to be Miley Cyrus."

"14. Least favourite movie of all time?"

"High School Musical."

"15. Least favourite food?"

"Brussel sprouts."

"Let's see…16. Least favourite colour?"

"I guess grey."

"17. Where did you move from?"

"Tennessee."

"Hmm…running out of questions…" I said, tapping my finger on my chin making him chuckle, "18. Favourite comic book hero?"

"Ah now that is a hard question…" he replied, shaking his head. "I'll have to go with Superman."

"I would comment on that but you'll just have to wait till it's your turn to ask the questions." I said, he frowned playfully which made him look also cute. A murmured flirting was said from behind me, though Sam didn't seem to hear that. "19. Least favourite comic book hero then?"

"Hmm, probably Spiderman." he replied, he had a point sometimes Peter Parker came across as a little bit cocky.

"And finally when is your birthday?" I asked, realising I hadn't asked a very important question to me when making new friends.

"January 26th. Right, now it's my turn." he replied, smiling cheekily at me. Lord knows what questions he was going to ask. "Since you seem to like comic books, I think we'll start with, what's your favourite comic book of all time?"

"Superman is my number one, but in my top five are X-Men, Captain America, Iron Man and Batman." I replied, there was a cough from behind me, man can that be annoying. Especially when it comes from your friends.

"2. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I've got an older brother called Jon, with no h, he moved back to California a week ago."

"Then 3. Did you used to live in California?"

"Yeah, moved up here when I was six, though we still go there to visit my grandma and that. And now me brother too."

"4. Favourite colour?"

"Hmm, its between blue, orange and yellow."

"5. Favourite food?"

"Strawberries."

"Cute, 6. Favourite sport?"

"Well, that's got to be hockey and football, not at the same time mind you that would be crazy. Then again I do like NASCAR, my dad's a driver, so I kind of grew up watching him"

"Seriously, I like NASCAR too! Then number 7. Has to be who is your father?" he asked, looking really happy or rather excited. Kurt hummed rather happily from where he was sat, obviously pleased we were getting along.

"Carl Simmons." I replied, now not to brag or anything, he is quite the NASCAR driver and we are quite wealthy, but I'm not a spoilt brat my parents worked hard to be where they are and well I hate being treated differently when people find out about my life. It happened when I went back to California, I mean the friends id made when I was six were all fine, we went surfing nearly everyday, but some of the people I hadn't made friends with seemed to take more interest in me and they were some serious bitches.

"Wow, man, he is like totally awesome! I can't believe I've met his daughter!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, just you know, even if he's my dad, I'm just me, just plain old Dani." I said, smiling at him. He caught on quickly, so he was gorgeous, cute, nerdy and quick to catch on, god was he the best.

"Bet you get a lot of that." he said, well I wouldn't say a lot just a bit…which I still annoying.

"Not that often, but it is annoying." I mused, he nodded. "Right back to those 20 questions mister."

"Right, since you can speak Na'vi this is a must ask, 8. Favourite film?"

"Avatar." I replied, he put his hand up requesting a high-five which I gave him.

"Awesome! 9. Favourite TV show?"

"Family guy."

"10. Favourite singer?"

"Avril Lavigne."

"11. Favourite band?"

"Damn I didn't ask you that! Mine's got to be Flyleaf." I replied faking a pout, which made him smile.

"If you had of asked me that I would have said at the moment I'm into Muse." he said, he liked Muse! Was he like the perfect man or what? "Let's see…when is your birthday?"

"May 7th"

"Cata or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"14. Favourite comic book hero?"

"Superman definitely, he's not super annoying."

"15. Least favourite comic book hero?"

"Rogue, if you count her as a hero/heroine."

"16. Favourite comic villain?"

"The Joker, who doesn't love the Joker."

"17. Least favourite villain?"

"Poison Ivy,"

"Nearly finished, 18. Least favourite film?"

"Got to be Twilight, seriously who the hell thinks of vampires and thinks sparkles in the sun?" I replied, the craze of Twilight really annoyed me to hell and back, seriously Vampires **DO NOT** sparkle, they **burn** in sunlight!

"Yeah it I a pretty crappy film." he agreed. "Then 19. What vampire film or book do you prefer to Twilight?"

"Well TV show wise it's Buffy/Angel, book wise it is True Blood, and film wise it's Interview with the Vampire."

"Finally number 20. Are you a video-game fan?" he asked, I wonder is he a gamer too?

"More fanatic than fan." I answered, laughing. He seemed pleased.

"Awesome I love games too. Man it's not everyday you talk to a girl who loves comics and games." he said, chuckling and smiling that perfect smile.

"Well I'm one in a million." I chuckled, at that moment the bell rang signalling lunch.

"Hey do you want to have lunch with me?" he asked as we gathered our things. I was about to say yes when I was grabbed by both Mercedes and Kurt.

"Sorry, she's got an emergency Glee meeting right now." Kurt announced, I looked at him sceptically, before they began dragging me out the room.

"Sorry, see you round Sammy-boy!" I shouted as I was dragged through the door, the entire student body looked at the three of us as if we were totally starking mad. Damn and I wanted to have lunch with Sam. Hope he'll be alright. "What's this emergency meeting about guys?"

"Simple recruiting."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Heya! Sorry for not updating again. Hope you liked it, I thought twenty questions was a great way to find out more about Dani. Thank for those who reviewed, alerted and favourited. ^_^ The Na'vi translate to 'do you speak Na'vi' 'Yes I do speak Na'vi Dani' ^_^


	3. Lunch And KitKats

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and BTW there is a link on my profile which will show you what Dani looks like ^_^

* * *

><p>After being dragged down the hallways attracting many bizarre glances, we finally arrived at the choir room.<p>

"Guys, you do know after being dragged out of the classroom, I would have just come with you." I explained after they let go of me allowing me to sit down. Nearly everyone except Mr Schue had arrived for this emergency meeting, most likely thanks to the wonders of group texting.

"I gathered that, but you never know with you." Kurt replied, I looked at him questioningly as he sat down next to me, Mercedes sat the other side of him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked arching an eyebrow, Kurt shook his head and Mercedes leaned over.

"He means that you're unpredictable Dani, it's a compliment." she explained, im not entirely sure how being unpredictable is a compliment. Really what they were saying was that I was crazy, good crazy, but still crazy…which I don't really deny it's better than being normal.

"How's that a compliment?" I questioned, as Santana and Brittany walked through taking their seats. The only missing people were Finn and Puck.

"It's a good thing, one day you may have brown hair and the next you come in with green." Kurt explained, I was about to interrupt, but he waved his hand, "I wouldn't have the guts to do that and you always have a comeback ready."

"Not always, but I always trust your comments Kurt." I mused, he nodded happily. I had actually once dyed my hair like a kind of turquoise like Elaina Beaton, but then decided it wasn't me so I dyed it back to my normal brown with some highlights. Kurt walked to the front of the room once Finn and Puck arrived.

"Right, I've been planning a ay to get new recruits." he explained, "And I've come up with a marvellous idea, we go show everyone how cool it is to be in Glee.""How are we supposed to do that?" Santana asked, "If you haven't noticed already we're bottom of the food chain, no one thinks we're cool."

"I've got two words for you, New York."

* * *

><p><span>10 Minutes after arguing and putting on t-shirts.<span>

This was a good idea, but would it work? I know everyone loves New York and all, but there is no love for Glee. Well here goes nothing.

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca_

_Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere_

_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's_

_Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Strett_

_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries_

_Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus_

_Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas_

_Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie_

_Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me_

_Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's_

_Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five_

_Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee_

_Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from_

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York (new york!)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game_

_Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can_

_You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though_

_But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though_

_Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock_

_Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop_

_Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back_

_For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act_

_Eight million stories, out there in it naked_

_City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it_

_Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"_

_If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_

_Three dice cee-lo, three card molly_

_Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade_

_Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire St. that's_

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now .com you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders_

_So they can step out of bounds quick_

_The sidelines is, lined with casualties, who sip to life casually_

_Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf_

_Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style_

_End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out_

_City of sin, it's a pity on the wind_

_Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them_

_Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out_

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route_

_Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin_

_And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end_

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight_

_MDMA got you feelin' like a champion_

_The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien_

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty_

_No place in the world that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Everybody say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"_

_New York_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

After what I thought was a great performance by everyone, I had only seen at least two people who had taken interest, one was part of the hockey team Karren Madison…but she couldn't sing at all sadly, and the other was Sam, if he could sing and sing well, why was no one dating him already? The bell went signalling the end of lunch…great I hadn't eaten anything! And guess what lovely lesson I had next…yes you guessed it home economics! Everyone dispersed, Finn and I trudged slowly to Home economics.

"Do you think many people will sign up?" I asked, he looked quite happy about the whole performance.

"Yeah, that was such a kick-as idea, I'm sure we'll gets lots of new recruits." he replied enthusiastically. I was all for his optimism, I'd generally class myself as an optimist, but something told me that gaining new members for Glee wouldn't be a walk in the park like Finn believed it could be. And that something was in the shape of Rachel, she hated competition and something told me that if someone was as good as she was, then she would make sure that they didn't steal her spotlight.

We reached the classroom, taking our normal seats, the person who used to sit next to Finn had transferred, I think Finn mentioned he had been part of the football team last year. My stomach growled as I sat down, earning a chuckle out of Finn. I hit him on the arm which made him stop.

"It's not funny, I'm starving!" I exclaimed, hitting my head on the table, wrapping my arms around my stomach, groaning at the pain that was now forming where I hit my head. The scrape of stool legs on the floor took my attention from myself and to the new person who sat down next to Finn, though I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Is she alright?" the person asked, the voice I had heard both this morning and during English.

"I'm sure Dani will survive." Finn answered, "Just starving."

"That's not good." Sam replied, he then proceeded to lean over towards where I was sat, "Here."

I sat up looking at the arm that was outstretched my way, he held a Kit-Kat in his hand. Was he a life-saver or what.

"Thanks." I said, taking the candy out of his hand, before un-wrapping it and basically stuffing it in my mouth, very un-lady like but I was so hungry I didn't really care. Finn started making lovey-dovey faces when Sam's attention was drew somewhere else, which made me hit him again.

"Ouch, Dani seriously stop with the physical abuse!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm, which made Mrs Jefferson turn around and glare at us.

"Sorry Mrs Jefferson." we both said in unison, she then turned back to writing whatever the hell she was writing on the board.

The lesson passed slowly I kept looking up at the clock, which seemed to make it fell even longer. Seriously why do clocks mock us? I looked up five minutes ago and it was five to three and it still reads five to three now…shouldn't it be three. I was ripped from my musings by the lovely screech of the bell which signalled the end of the day. Finally! I bid farewell to Sam and Finn as I basically legged it out of the classroom and down the hall to my locker.

"Someone in a rush to see me? Couldn't stop from thinking about me?" Puck said amused as he closed his locker. I rolled my eyes at his antics, same old Puck.

"No idiot, I want to get out and get home." I said, grabbing my things out of my locker, and putting on my roller blades.

"I'm sure that's what it is." he said jokingly, "You sang great today."

"Thanks, you too." I replied, as I shut my locker, he bid farewell as he left. I turned round to come face to face with the blonde I had been bumping into all day long.

"Hey! How was your first day?" I asked, though I really didn't want to get into a really big conversation.

"It was as good as a first day can be." he replied, smiling before he shut his locker and passed by me. "You a good singer by the way."

Wait…when had he heard me sing? I know I sang at lunch, but that was with the whole Glee club…and I can't even pick voices out…so when had he heard me sing. I looked round to ask him but he had already gone. Damn it I'll have to ask tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Hello! Hope you enjoyed any comments criticism is welcome ^_^


	4. Rachel, Homework And Pizza

Disclaimer: You already know! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>I still pondered over when Sam had heard me sing, had he passed by as I sang Wild Horses in Glee? Or could he pick my voice out from the performance at lunch? I'm over thinking this aren't I? He probably just meant that the whole group sang good, yeah that was probably what he had meant. Why can't I get this out of my head? I mean sure Sam is good looking, a geeky comic book nerd and he has a great smile…god I sound like…like Rachel when she liked Finn, but Finn was with Quinn…let's think of something else starting now…no still can't get that big-mouthed blonde out of my mind…err even thinking about comics leads me back to thinking about Sam…damn it!<p>

I arrived at my house, no one was home I guess that meant I'd be having dinner alone again. It was great that they were following their dreams and providing for us, but sometimes it got extremely lonely. I walked up the stairs to my room, my mother was never really happy with my room, she liked everything to be plain white and pristine…my room was never ever going to be any of those things. For a start the walls were all different colours thanks to my Dad convincing my Mum to allow me to paint it myself. One wall was kept white, though my name was painted on in glittery orange and I'd pasted pictures along it. The wall facing my bed was red, only a couple of posters littered the walls since the wall was home to the window. The wall behind my bed was home to some of my favourite posters of them all; a Red Hot Chilli Peppers poster, a promotional poster for California of a surfer, an Avatar poster and a poster of Doctor Who with all the versions of the doctor on it including Matt Smith. My room was in quite a state at the moment, this morning I'd gotten up late and ended up chucking clothes everywhere as I tried to find something that was at least nice to wear.

Sighing I chucked my bag down by my desk and flopped down onto my bed, and flipped out my phone and surprise, surprise Finn had text me:

_Phne me, hwk._

Well wasn't that nice, no hey how are you or even a please. I sighed again before calling him.

"Hi, have you done the home ec. Homework, I'm completely at a loss with it." he said, still not even a hey how are you, hope you got home alright and weren't kidnapped on the way home.

"Hi, I'm good thanks, how 'bout you? Oh that's great, any plans for the weekend? No me either think I'll just stay in." I replied sarcastically, a nervous chuckle sounded on the other side of the phone. I sighed once more. "Fine, Finn you can come over and I'll help you with it."

"Thanks a million Dani, oh…err can Rachel join us?" he asked, nervously. Now I was friends with Rachel Berry, even if it was quite the hard task to do I did it for Finn, since me and him are like best buds and all and he is dating her. But when she becomes overly critical I cannot for one second handle being in the same room as her…I can stand criticism but not the over the top way she says things like she doesn't care for anyone's feelings.

"Sure." I replied, after that he hung up, knowing they'd be round in just a couple of minutes, I got up off the bed and grabbed all the stuff I would need to help Finn with his homework and do my homework before heading downstairs to the lounge.

10 Minutes of finding paper later

The doorbell sounded, I took a dramatic deep breath getting myself ready to see the overly smiley Rachel again. Right it's now or never they won't go away if I don't answer the door…you never know they may even break and enter… I walked to the hallway and plastered a smile on my face a I answered the door to Finn and Rachel.

"Hey." I greeted ushering them into the house, Finn immediately began making himself at home like he always has done when he decides he needs help with his homework and I can't refuse him. Rachel stood there awkwardly as though she was shy. "Make yourself at home Rach, my parents won't be home for ages anyway could do with some company."

"Thanks." she said, handing me her coat and following Finn into the lounge. I hung the coat up on the banister of the stairs before I followed the two of them into the lounge. I knew that Finn would have lounged out on the sofa and turned on the telly even before I heard the sound of it blaring out in the hall.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing homework not just watching television in Dani's house." Rachel said, while trying to get the remote off of Finn, which is a hard task if you ever knew him especially when he was watching football.

"I agree with Rach on this one." I said taking the opportunity to nick the remote out of his hand that was high in the air as he tried to make sure Rachel didn't get it. I clicked the off button.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow before pointing to the table where all the work was laid out.

"I didn't invite you round to slack off." I said, before picking up the stereo remote and turning it on. Flyleaf's Again blurred out of the speakers, making everyone jump. "Sorry." I turned the volume down so it would be at least background noise. "Now come on chop chop we've got work to do."

"Dani, can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked, as she at in the seat next to Finn who had grudgingly agreed to leave the couch and sit at the table.

"Sure." I said, opening the textbook and shoving it towards Finn, who started to write down answers to the questions.

"Why do you like this music?" she asked innocently, I knew far too well where this was heading, if it wasn't music Rachel liked it wasn't classed as music at all.

"What's wrong with this music?" I replied, as I began answering the questions that Mrs Jefferson had set us. I could see Finn inwardly grimacing, he knew it was never a good thing to criticize my music tastes.

"Nothing…if you like screaming." she murmured, what was she going on about…this wasn't screamo music.

"Screaming?" I questioned sceptically, Rachel was about to answer me, when Finn butted in trying to defuse anything that could utterly ruin his chances of getting any help with his homework and watch the game on a big T.V.

"I don't get this question." he said, I looked at Rachel who looked down at the textbook. Better just to leave it than to upset the dynamic of Glee. I looked down at the question and began helping him with it.

30 Minutes of shouting, head-bashing and utter fail later

"It wasn't that bad Dani." Finn reasoned, shrugging a little. Rachel shook her head as I face-palmed.

"Not that bad? Who doesn't know what the function of a grater is?" I exclaimed, he shrugged again. The boy may be slightly dumb but you had to love him just a little bit. "Want some dinner then?"

"We don't want to put you out." Rachel said politely, I shook my head.

"It's fine I was just going to order some pizza in anyway." I replied, i grabbed the phone and dialed the memorized number for my number one pizza place, Arnie's "Hey, Jeff can I get one large pizza with everything on it and a side of garlic bread, thanks."

After several minutes the pizza boy arrived, and we sat eating pizza and discussing ideas about glee, while watching the match on the tele. I knew Rachel had been against the idea of new members but she seemed to have some good ideas of recruiting them. After we finished off the pizza, the couple bid me farewell and I set about cleaning up and finishing off the rest of my homework. Around six o'clock my mum and dad arrived home. They asked how everything had gone at school, before we all did our seperate things around the house.

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes:<span>

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! ^_^ Any song suggestions she could sing or sing with people would be appreciated ^_^


End file.
